


Kiss

by Drea_NinjaKitty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ;), Fluff, I promise, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, aaaayyyyeeee pun intended, its also very sweet, its cute, you'll understand once you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drea_NinjaKitty/pseuds/Drea_NinjaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a lazy day on the sofa and some serious snacking leads to other serious things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

After a nonstop, busy and stressful month, Dan and Phil finally had a day off. At last, they could lounge at home all day, sink into their sofa crease, and not move for an extended amount of time. After a quick discussion, Dan was placed in charge of gathering all the chargers, extensions, and other sources of entertainment while Phil was in charge of gathering snacks and drinks. Once Dan located everything, he placed his items on the sofa. Phil placed his gathered items on the coffee table which he then moved closer to the couch, and both collected their own duvets and extra pillows. They settled next to each other to generate comfortable warmth and in case of future cuddles. It was the start of a perfect lazy day.

A few hours into their relaxed state, Phil decided to open the bag of Hershey’s Kisses Dan brought back from America.

“Uh hey Dan, I’m going to open the chocolates, yeah?” Phil asked, setting aside his book and reaching for the bag of chocolates.

“Yeah, alright, just don’t eat them all, I haven’t tried these yet,” Dan replied, not looking up from his laptop.

After hearing Phil unfold what seemed like the 20th chocolate, Dan realized he should grab a chocolate if he wanted to taste any. Presuming the bag of sweets was on the table, he absentmindedly reached forward, only to find the bag wasn’t there. He relaxed back into the sofa crease and looked over at his friend. Phil had the bag splayed across his lap, the opening laying on top of his crotch. He was too preoccupied unfolding another chocolate morsel to notice Dan staring at him with slight annoyance. He placed the foil wrapper aside and was about to eat the chocolate when he felt Dan’s eyes on him. Phil looked over to see annoyance written all over Dan’s face and smiled sheepishly. He chewed the chocolate and returned to his book.

“Are the chocolates that good?” Dan questioned.

“Er, they’re alright…it’s a bit addicting though, unfolding and chewing. It became an easy routine that I got lost in,” Phil answered.

“Oh, okay then,” Dan mumbled.

Feeling self-conscious about eating too much chocolate, Phil chose some crisps instead. Dan, who had only been sipping Ribena, was starting to crave a snack with all the crunching coming from Phil. He looked over to find Phil reading his book and eating crisps at the same time.

“Hey Phil, could you give me a kiss, please?” Dan asked, glancing back down to his screen.

“…Uhh… yeah, sure…” Phil answered, looking confused.

Phil set his book aside again and as he leaned over to peck Dan on the cheek, Dan turned to face Phil. Their lips collided and both boys made a startled noise. After a few seconds, what was happening set in and they parted in shock. Neither said a word for what seemed like the longest time, only stared at the other in dismay over what had just occurred. Finally, Phil gave Dan a small smile with hints of curiosity in his eyes. Dan smiled back gently, suddenly understanding why the kiss had just happened.

“I meant the chocolate, you spork. They’re called Hershey’s Kisses,” Dan said softly, the hint of a blush traveling to his cheeks.

“Oh!...oops…” Phil realized embarrassedly, also starting to blush. “Sorry,” He mumbled.

“It’s kay, it was an accident,” Dan reassured him. “Besides it’s not like it was horrible…” He whispered as an after-thought, fully blushing.

Phil laughed awkwardly as he too turned bright red.

“Ha yeah... er, want to do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely a work of fiction created by my imagination and it's the first fanfic I've ever written. General comments and Kudos are super kind and greatly appreciated, so please leave them if you enjoyed? thank you <3


End file.
